A Twist On The Old Tale
by Till2NiteDoUsPart
Summary: This is a reposted story. I changed my name & I deleted the original. This is a Twist on the classic Harry Potter Story hopefully. The story is better then the summary. Eventual HarryHermione ship. Rated for future chapters. Read & Review. CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**A Twist On The Old Tale**

**Prologue**

The Potters. The Longbottoms. It was one of these families that would be destroyed, and all because of a little thing called destiny. Okay, maybe not so little. But either way you look at it, it is still to blame for what had been happening to the two afore mentioned families. They had gone into hiding, because apparently Lord Voldemort deemed one of these two children, born within a day of each other, to be his downfall. What better way to prevent an uprising power then to get rid of it. These two families had gone under the Fidelius charm. The secret-keeper for the Potters was Peter Pettigrew and the secret-keeper for the Longbottoms was Alex Adams. It was all just a matter of time until something happened. And it did…­­

**Chapter 1**

31 OCTOBER 1992

It was one o'clock in the morning in Godrics Hollow, the hiding home of the Potters. It was a peaceful night. James and Lily Potter were in the master bedroom sound asleep, while two doors down, near the stairs, was little baby Harry's room. Unlike his parents, he was wide awake. He was silent, because any sound might alert the unexpected visitor to where he was sitting. The door to the nursery opened, and the secret stealth sensoring spells that had been placed around the doorway were activated, alerting the sleeping adults. They jumped out of bed and ran to Harry. There, with his wand drawn was Voldemort.

"Ahh…so nice of you to join us at last," said the Dark Lord, chilling the room. "Please relax, while I kill your pathetic son."

"NO!" cried Lily, reaching out to protect her child.

"You dare stand up to me? You are a miserable excuse for a witch, mudblood!"

"Don't call her that!" defended James.

"James, don't!"

"You will leave, Voldemort, NOW!"

"You dare stand up to me as well James? So be it! Petrificus Totalus!" Voldemort cast this spell twice on the unexpected adults, and then levitated them to lean them against the wall, where they had an excellent view of the still silent baby Harry. James and Lily were frozen in place, unable to make a sound, to grab their wands, or even close their eyes. They watched in horror as the Dark Lord raised his wand and pointed it at the defenceless child, while laughing manically.

"This is the child who _supposedly _has the power to defeat me? Goodbye Harry Potter.."

For poor James, he was strong enough to keep face in front of Voldemort, but inside he was breaking and dieing. The same could not be said for Lily, as tears were running down her face, watching her only child face his death with calm radiating from his body.

Voldemort got ready to say those two deadly words, not noticing Harry raise his hand where a thin scar was.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Everything happened in slow motion after that. Lily and James somehow fell to the ground and closed their eyes; the neon green light erupted from the end of Voldemorts wand; and a bright white light erupted from Harry's scar on his hand, spiralling towards Voldemort and slicing up the most unforgivable curses' light.

A loud explosion came from Godrics Hollow that night which no once could explain. However, with a bang that loud came only a semi destroyed house. And there, sitting on his bed quietly and unscathed was a baby. The sound of wood and bricks being moved was heard, and emerging from the rubbish were two injured adults. The curse that was placed on them had been removed after Voldemorts demise and they were still conscious. And only they had an idea as to why that was. James and Lily stared at Harry, then at each other.

"Could he really be the one, Lily?

"I..I don't know James, but we have to get out of here."

"Yes, we must. But where shall we go? Dumbledore?"

"No, not Dumbledore. We," Lily sighed, "we're going to have to leave the country."

"What, Lily we can't!"

"Look, we'll discuss this soon. We have to leave this house right now."

James listened carefully and he could here muggle police sirens in the distance.

"Sirius! Lily, Sirius has to know!"

"James, listen to me! No one must know! Let's just take Harry and leave now!"

"But, dear.." he trailed off at the look his wife gave him, "Yes dear."

And with that, James, Lily and Harry Potter left Godrics Hollow with a small crack.

----------

The Potters arrived in a small alleyway, a few towns away.

"So dear, where are we going to go, and why?" asked a curious James.

"I don't want everyone to know what happened. Can you imagine what everyone would say if they knew that our little boy destroyed Voldemort, and survived the Killing Curse? I don't want Harry to grow up in a world where everyone knows his name, and he isn't even old enough to remember it." replied Lily.

"You have a point Lily. I don't want that to happen to Harry either. But why can't we tell Padfoot, or Moony?"  
"James, you know just as well as I do that I would love nothing more to tell them, but it is going to be so hard to even get in contact with them! Our bodies won't be found at the house, and the Aurors are going to wonder! They are going to go to their houses first, and as long as Padfoot doesn't go after that little arse of a rat, he should be fine!"

"Lily!? Of course! That little worm! God, that Marauders name certainly fits the little traitor, doesn't it?"

"Yes dear, but where should we go? We have to go somewhere where they won't recognise us. Like a little muggle town."

"Umm, I don't know hun, maybe America?" asked James.

"No, there is too large a Wizarding population there. What about Australia?"

"That's great! How about, what is it, Western Australia?"

"Why Western Australia?"

"Well, it's the furthest state from the Ministry over there, so it would be harder for them to track us."

"Good idea! So we tidy up and..and.." Lily suddenly looked a bit more worried.

"What is it?"

"What about Gringotts? Aren't they going to declare us dead? How will we get our money?"

"I don't know. How about I transfigure you?"

"Why didn't I think of that before? Of course! So, short curly blonde hair, blue round eyes, and a bit smaller?"

"Done, done, and done!"

"Excellent" Lily gave James a quick peck on the lips and prepared to disapparate. "Look after Harry and do not leave here, okay?"

"Yes dear."

"Mama!" cried out a bubbly Harry.

"Goodbye to you to Harry dear. Mummy will be back soon." And with that she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

No one noticed the short blonde walk to Gringotts Bank, which she was glad of. Her round blue eyes darted around for signs of danger as she walked through Diagon Alley. She stopped at the steps and looked up, feeling a little anxious. She took a deep breath and walked forwards. Her last thought before she walked through the entry doors was '_I hope James and Harry are alright._' Lily Potter walked up to the farthest desk and looked up at the goblin.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Umm…yes…umm…I-I" she stammered.

"Can I _help_ you?"

"Yes…I-I would like to speak t-to Griphook p-please."

The goblin looked shocked at being asked for a name before he hurried off to find the goblin in question. A few moments later a short goblin arrived with the not so happy bank-teller.

"May I help you ma-am?" Griphook asked.

"Yes…can we speak in private please?"

"Of course madam, please follow me."

Lily and Griphook left the atrium and into a smaller office.

"Now, how may I help you?"

"What I have to say is very, very important and, although I hate to ask, you must lie to everyone for the safety and security of my family and myself."

"What is so important for such an ask, my dear?"

"My husband transfigured me because it is believed that we were just recently killed."

At this, Griphooks' eyes widened in shock, wonder, and most of all confusion.

"You see Griphook…" and Lily went off to tell the tale of what happened just an hour before. "And now, for fear of our safety, we must leave this country, and we will only return for Harry to go to Hogwarts. However-"

"You will need your money which would not be available if you were declared dead. Yes, I do see a large problem in this. Perhaps, since I am your solicitor and therefore in charge of your will, I will state that it will not come into effect until substantial proof is provided of your death."

"That should work Griphook, thank you very much, but how shall we access it?"

"I am sure you are aware of muggle bank cards, Lily."

"Of course, but…oh! That is wonderful Griphook!! I am supposing that it will be magically linked to our Gringotts Vault here, and will convert it to the societies currency?"

"That is correct. Now, for the very basics, the current exchange rate for Galleons to Australian Dollars is 11.32, which means that for every 1 Galleon, you get 11.32 Australian Dollars, 1 Sickle is $0.67, and 1 Knut is $0.02."

"Oh, ok. Thankyou Griphook. I'll take 2 bankcards please. Then I must get back to James and Harry. They'd be worried sick!"

Griphook nodded and took out two regular looking bank cards. After a mumbled charm in Gobbledegook, a new invention similar to the bank cards (cheque books), and a quick run down on how to use them, Lily Potter was on her way to the alleyway.

-----

While Lily was at Gringotts, James and Harry were sitting on the ground in an alleyway. After James cast some quick privacy and the infamous secret stealth sensoring spells around the entrance, he got settled in to play some quiet games with Harry. During Peek-A-Boo, James noticed a strange scar on his son's forehead. It was shaped like a bolt of lightning and was red. Realisation dawned on James, '_It must have been where Voldemorts curse touched him, but wait, it didn't touch him!_' James thought for a quick bit and thought back to earlier.

//FLASHBACK

_Everything happened in slow motion after that. Lily and James somehow fell to the ground and closed their eyes; the neon green light erupted from the end of Voldemorts wand; and a bright white light erupted from Harry's scar on his hand, spiralling towards Voldemort and slicing up the most unforgivable curses' light. However, a small part of the curse hit Harry. And the most miraculous thing happened. Harry _survived!

FLASHBACK\\

After a few rounds, Harry started to yawn. Being the caring and loving father that James is, he took of his jumper and wrapped it around his soon and started rocking him while humming the little lullaby that Lily wrote for him:

_There was a little girl,_

_Who grew up in a different world,_

_And in this world she met a handsome boy._

_There was a little boy,_

_Who knew nothing of her world,_

_And he fell in love with the little girl._

_Now the little girl and boy joined together,_

_And they now have a little boy as well._

_And they hope that when he goes to school at Hogwarts,_

_He will find a little girl to call his own._

After James hummed this song twice, Harry had nodded off. James just sat there, comprehending everything that had just happened, everything that he and his family had just been through, and what everyone in the wizarding world will think when they find out that he, his wife and his son were DEAD!! What about Sirius and Remus! They'll go and hunt that little rat and, personally knowing that little rat, he knew that his two best friends would be in trouble afterwards. '_God, I hope they don't do anything stupid!_'

"Don't worry James! Padfoot and Moony will be fine!"

James was surprised to see his wife sitting next to him. '_Man I gotta pay more attention to my surroundings!_'

"Yes, yes you do! You realise that anyone could've come and hurt you or Harry…Harry! James where is he!"

"Don't worry Lily! He's here, right here." said a calm James, pulling Harry from next to him.

"Oh, thank Merlin! I-I…you do realise that those privacy charms were weak! I broke them easy!"

"Ahh, but you my dear are a strong, powerful and wise witch. Of course you can break my charms. It wasn't exactly my strong point in school was it?"

"No I suppose it wasn't, but that isn't the point!" whispered an exasperated Lily.

"Then what exactly is the point, because I'm becoming like Harry. Plus I'm cold!"

"Ok fine, lets just go to the airport and get the next flight to Western Australia."

"Wait, so everything at the bank is sorted?"

"YES! And I got ourselves two magical but muggle looking bank cards with will transfer our galleons to dollars, and I guess we'll just have to open a new bank account over there for our money to go to when we get paid. Yes, we will be getting jobs!" Lily said at a flabbergasted James. "Lets just get going, shall we?"

"You have to transfigure Harry and me first, dear."

"Yes, yes………there you go honey! You are now Ryan Cooper, Harry is Seth, and I will be known as Daisy. You got all that?"

"Umm, yes, okay."

"Okay, now lets go!"

Ryan, Daisy and Seth Cooper arrived at Heathrow airport and went straight to the small que for assistance. When it was there turn, they asked the lady if they could have three seat on their next plane to Western Australia.

"Okay, so that's three economy one-way seats to Perth, Western Australia, at 5:45 this morning. Is that correct?" asked the lady, whose name tag said Holly

"Yes that is." replied Daisy.

"Great! Well that comes to £1065.

Daisy handed her bank card into Holly, and as it was swiped, a whole pile of galleons disappeared, only to be replaced with another pile.

"Do you have any luggage?" asked Holly.

"No, we don't." replied Lily.

"Oh, why not?"

"Oh, ahh…all our stuff got burned in a house fire and we don't have insurance so we decided that we should just go start anew somewhere else."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"That's okay."

"Okay, thanks. Here are your tickets and please enjoy your flight."

"Thank you very much, and we shall. Ja-Ryan, this way."

"Coming dear."

Around four hours later, the Coopers/Potters were stepping into the plane bound for Perth and to a new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Imagine my surprise where between the last time I updated, I have had two more reviews (**justahungariangirl **and **GinnyLover14**), two users have added me on their story alert **(GinnyLover14** and **HHrbelong2gether),** and 1 person has added me on their favourite stories **(Knightlord).** Guys, I am honestly and truly touched. You really made my week! Thank you very much. Hope this chapter is worth it!!!

**Disclaimer:** Who actually reads these anyway?? No, I do not own anything you recognise here. No, I do not have a life. (Well, not a thrilling and exciting one anyway!)

* * *

Chapter 3 

2 days later, since they crossed several time zones, Ryan, Daisy and Seth Cooper got off the plane. The weather here in Perth was _very _different to what they were used to at this time of year. '_Might take a little while to get used to_' thought Ryan. He carried his son outside and was met with a beautiful twilit sky. Beside him, Daisy gasped.

"Oh James, it's absolutely wonderful!" she said with a slip of the tongue.

"Daisy, we should go _change_," said Ryan, putting some emphasis on Daisy and change.

"What…? Oh, oops, yes lets just get a cab and we'll get out of here."

"Look, there's one dear," Ryan said as he pointed to an old black car driving by.

"Honey, I don't think that is a cab. I would gather that all those people standing in a line with all the white cars would be where the cabs are." James stood there pondering for a moment before understanding dawned on his face.

"OH!" Daisy just laughed as she dragged him over to the line. 20 minutes later they finally reached the head of the que. As they climbed into the backseat of the cab, the driver asked where they wanted to go.

"Umm…just a nice hotel please, with vacancies," Daisy replied with her thick English accent.

"Anywhere in particular?" the driver asked in an unfamiliar Australian accent.

"No, no. Anywhere you recommend."

"What's your price range?"

"Is that any of your business?" asked a furious Ryan.

"No mate sorry. Its just so I know not to take you somewhere to expensive."

"Excuse my husband. Just an average hotel will do, near some shops that would be open."

"Of course! The Duxton Hotel it is." And with that, the Coopers were driven through Perth, passing all the stores with their lights on. It was lovely. Not long after, the cab pulled out the front of an exclusive hotel. After they payed, exited, and the cab drove away, they headed a few blocks away, intent on buying some new clothes first. Just before they reached the mall, they popped into an alleyway unnoticed and transfigured themselves back into James, Lily and Harry Potter.

As they entered the Hay Street Mall, the family of three stopped and stared at everything around them. Shops were built everywhere down the street. A street where cars could not go. It was completely unexpected.

"Well, lets get on with this, shall we? Then we can go to bed."

"Sure, dear, whatever you say." Despite the fact that James had nothing to wear except the clothes on his back, he was still a male, and therefore still hated shopping.

An hour later, they had brought a few pairs of clothes each and were heading back to the hotel to check in.

"I'm sorry," said the lady at the counter. "Check in was a few hours ago."

"Please! We need somewhere to stay. We just flew all the way from England to start a brand new life, and we need to sleep somewhere, even if it is for just one night." Lily Potter was staring to get desperate and annoyed.

"I'll see what I can do," replied the lady, her heart going out for the family in front of her. "Let me just go speak to the manager."

A few minutes later, the lady and an elderly looking man arrived in the foyer.

"How may I help you?" asked the man.

"My husband and I would like a room for the night please. We have just arrived here a few hours ago from England. We are quite tired. We lost all our items in a bad house fire, and we decided that it would be best to move here," Lily replied, starting to feel very lethargic.

"Hmm…yes…I believe room 86 is free."

"Yes sir, it is," answered the lady.

"Well, let us move a crib in there and I hope you enjoy your stay at the Duxton Hotel." With that the man walked away. The lady gave the Potters' their room key and said that they would bring a crib in shortly if they required it, and the parents agreed. Their stay at the hotel that night was very relaxing, but James and Lily were worried. What had happened those few nights before? What's going to happen now? Where will they live? Will Harry still go to Hogwarts? And what about the prophecies?

-----

The next morning, the Potters were up bright and early and went down for some breakfast. After a hearty meal of bacon and eggs, they ordered a bottle of fresh orange juice. It was the best juice they had ever had. When asked whether it was squeezed in the morning at the hotel, the waiter replied, "No, that juice is fresh from the south west. It's called Harvey Fresh."

"Is Harvey the name of an actual town?" asked James.

"You've never been here, have you?"

"No, we haven't. We're not sure we are goi-" James was cut off when Lily's foot came down hard on his foot under the table.

"What my husband meant to say was that we were told by some friends of ours that they visited a town called Harvey and, since they are constantly pranking everyone they meet, we didn't know whether we should believe them or if they were real," Lily lied through her teeth, while James tried not to look like he was in pain.

"Well, okay," the waiter said. "Yes, there is an actual town about two hours south from here called Harvey. You should probably visit there."

"Yes, we should. Thank you very much for your assistance."

"No problems. You should talk to Evelyn at the front desk and she can help you some more. I've got to get back to work." The waiter finished sheepishly.

At the front desk, Evelyn was every bit as helpful as the waiter. She showed them maps, car hire, attractions, even real estate available in the area, something that James and Lily were quite impressed about. 2 hours later, a small, silver BMW pulled into the town of Harvey.

"Oh James, it's so adorable!"

James was speechless for a moment, "What…oh yes it is. Well lets look around shall we?"

"Definitely!" Lily exclaimed.

They got out of the care and started wandering around town. After a quick look at the local primary school and shopping centres, they stopped by at Bella's Café and Restaurant for lunch.

"Wow, this food is delicious."

James could only nod in agreement.

"Mama!!!" cried a bubbly Harry.

"What's the matter dear?"

Harry just pointed a little finger a family walking past. A mother, a father and a little girl with short hair were just strolling into town on this beautiful spring day, past the alfresco area of Bella's. Harry's eyes were staring at the little girl, who was staring back into Harry's eyes. The two children had gone dead still and quiet, which was noticed by their parents. James had even stopped eating.

"Harry!" cried Lily at the same time as the mother of the little girl cried out "Hermione!"

* * *

Okay, so there may be one or two unanswered questions in there. Do not worry, all will be reavealed in the next few chapters, I can assure you. I will try to finish this story. When? I do not know. But I can assure you I will do my absolute hardest to finish it. Harvey is my home town, so it should be pretty accurate. I have been in the CBD of Perth so many times I can count it on one hand! Duxton Hotel is there and is near the Hay Street Mall, but I can't even recall being in the vicinity or not, let alone stay at the hotel. And with that said, please read & review. 

PS. I do not plan to update unless I have more than two updates this time around. If I do get those numbers, I'll update sometime in the next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, but I was away over the weekend, was banned from the computer last week, and I've been trying to get a lot of inspiration, trying to work out how it all works together. This chapter is getting ready for the explanation. Just prepping is all.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that you recoginse!!(which is where reality steps in, and which is why I posses feelings of dislike towards reality) Everything completely _un_recognisable is MINE!(unless reality plans to step in the way of that also)

A special thanks to **chewyb13**, **My Personal Rose**, **Smelybel**, **xXsmexiXbeckiXx** and **gammer789** for adding me on to Story Alerts or Favourite Lists.

**My Personal Rose:** Thankyou for your positivity. I guess I should be glad that you can't seem to understand where its going!!

**HHrbelong2gether:** Thankyou for your feedback!

**GinnyLover14:** You'll just have to wait and see won't you? Thankyou for reviewing!

**justahungariangirl:** I'll think about it... Thankyou for reviewing!!

And now...on with the story!

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

_Last Time:-_

_Harry just pointed a little finger a family walking past. A mother, a father and a little girl with short hair were just strolling into town on this beautiful spring day, past the alfresco area of Bella's. Harry's eyes were staring at the little girl, who was staring back into Harry's eyes. The two children had gone dead still and quiet, which was noticed by their parents. James had even stopped eating._

"_Harry!" cried Lily at the same time as the mother of the little girl cried out "Hermione!"_

Harry wriggled out of Lily's arms as Hermione squirmed out of her fathers. The two infants walked up to the fence surrounding the alfresco area. There, on either side of the fence, the two children looked at each other. The strange thing is, no one except the four adults were paying attention to it, and it was a lucky thing because the moment that Harry and Hermione reached out their hands and grasped them, a bright white light surrounded them. Still holding hands, they arched their backs and whimpered in pain. The parents rushed to their respective children and scooped them up in their arms, intending to calm the children. But they were calm, and were just staring at each other, reaching out. Hermione's parents were in shock. What was happening? Who is that boy? What was that light? However, the thoughts going through the Potter's minds were a little different. Dear Merlin, is really him? Is that _her_? Has it happened? The parents of Hermione looked to the Potters and asked the main question on their minds.

"Hi, we are Dr's Robert and Ashlee Granger, and this is our daughter Hermione. What exactly just happened?"

"Yes, you see that will take some explaining. Do you live nearby? This is sort of a private matter." Lily said this, still slightly shocked.

"Umm…what…oh yes, we live just a few blocks away on Baker Street."

"Excellent, we'll just pay, no James you can not have seconds, and then we'll be off."

"Sure we'll just wait here. We could hold your son for you, if you like? I doubt they can be away from each other for awhile." This was true, as it was getting harder and harder for the parents to hold their children.

"Oh, where are my manners?! I'm Lily Potter and this is my husband James and our son Harry."

"Glad to meet you. So, would you like us to hold Harry?"

"Thankyou, that would be sweet. James, why don't you stay out here with the Grangers-"

"Oh please, Ashlee and Robert."

"Ok, stay here with Ashlee and Robert. I'm sure you can find something to talk about." And with that Lily went back inside as James took Harry through the gate to the pathway and next to the Grangers. Immediately, Harry reached for Hermione and their hands clasped so tightly, it would take nothing short of a miracle to let go of each other. Lily came out just then and it was quickly decided that the men would follow behind the women with the children. And luck was still on their side as no one was paying any attention to the babies who were still linked.

After a short walk to Baker Street, the group of 6 arrived at number 12, and it was a quaint little old house. With lemon yellow fibro walls, a beautiful garden full of roses and jasmine climbing on lattices, and even a little white picket fence and gates, the Potters were astounded. The women had talked about whether the Potters were going to move here or not (yes) and the men talked about sports in general, which was a bit hard considering James knew practically nothing except for Quidditch. However, that two day trip from London to Perth, with all the stopovers, proved quite educational to James, and he learnt a bit about football-other wise known as soccer. Inside the house, it was just as beautiful as the outside, cream walls, well used comfy furniture, toys of Hermione's, gorgeous bouquets of fresh flowers from Ashlee's garden, and overall a very homey and family home. After tea and coffee was made, and Harry and Hermione were in the playpen, the two families sat down on the lounge and arm chairs.

"So? What did happen back there?"

"Okay, now there is no easy way to say this, but," Lily looked to her husband for support, where all she received was a sympathetic face. She sighed. "Don't freak out, don't kick us out, please just hear what we have to see, and keep an open mind."

The Granger's were getting a little confused and worried about this, and they both shot a concerned glance at their daughter who was showing Harry everything in her playpen. _She is always so shy? Who on earth is this boy who turned my daughter into such an outgoing child?_ thought Robert.

"James and I, and also Harry, are magical."

Roberts head turned around so quick that he cricked it and spilt some coffee.

"WHAT!!??" cried Ashlee. "You're MAGICAL!!"

"Yes, I'm a witch, and James and Harry are wizards. And please don't freak out, because I was sort of in your position when I found out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you have pure-bloods, which is what James is. And then you have half-bloods, which is where one parent is magical, the other isn't. Finally, you have muggle-borns, which is what I am."

"Muggle?"

"Non-magic people."

"So, Robert, Hermione and I are muggle?"

"You and your husband are. However, I believe Hermione is like me, a muggle-born witch."

"My daughter? A witch?! You have got to be kidding me. Besides, how do I know if you're actually magical?"

"I can prove it, you know." And with that Lily pulled out her wand and said in a calm voice, "Wingardium Leviosa." With a swish and a flick, a small vase of flowers was rising off the table into the air. Ashlee fainted. Robert quickly lay his wife on the lounge the turned to James.

"So James, what sports are there in the magical world?"

Lily just rolled her eyes at the sight of the two men who started talking about Quidditch before using Enervate on Ashlee. The woman with curly brown hair quickly sat up and looked around. It hadn't been a dream. These two people, James and Lily, were magical. Lily helped the poor lady up into a sitting position, after kicking the two men into the kitchen, and started the long process of calming down and explaining to about the Wizarding world to Ashlee.

* * *

I'm planning to be a lot quicker in updating. I am hoping for about 5 reviews before another update though (What can I say, we authors thrive on reviews!) So please Read & Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I didn't exactly have an abundance of reviews last chapter. I had a total of 4 reviews (not the five I was asking for :( ), and a small bunch of people (THANKYOU) who added me onto their favs or alerts lists.**

**DISCLAIMER: How many times do we have to say this? If this was an original story, it would be either published or on FictionPress. However, we are on FanFiction, so we obviously must be bored people who wish to annoy everyone around them by spending so much time on FF and not in the real world. No? Well, it must just be me then. Either way, I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own SOMETHINGS!!(well, not literally) I own the names of the Adult Grangers, and I own Brionne!!!!**

* * *

_Last Time:-_

_Lily just rolled her eyes at the sight of the two men who started talking about Quidditch before using Enervate on Ashlee. The woman with curly brown hair quickly sat up and looked around. It hadn't been a dream. These two people, James and Lily, were magical. Lily helped the poor lady up into a sitting position, after kicking the two men into the kitchen, and started the long process of calming down and explaining to about the Wizarding world to Ashlee._

"You see Ashlee, like I said before, I am a muggle-born witch. My parents were in your position when I received a letter saying that I had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is the magical school in the United Kingdom. There are other schools in other countries. I am positive that your daughter will receive a letter when she is older asking her to enrol at Australia's school."

"Okay, so first thing, my husband and I are _muggles_ and you believe that our daughter, Hermione, will receive an acceptance letter to a magical school?"

"So far, yes. As I was saying, when I received my letter, I was in complete shock, because I thought that I was a freak. I had already been practising it. I would go to the park with my sister and levitate items like rocks or flowers. That was where I met Severus Snape, who explained it all to me because he was a wizard. I didn't know what to believe, but then one of the professors arrived at my doorstep and explained everything and gave examples of what I could be learning.

"My parents quickly overcame their shock and were very proud of me, and I thought that maybe I wasn't a freak. However, that is what my sister saw me as. She now hates all things magical, and James and his old friends couldn't see at all why I still love her.

"I hated James at first at school, always pranking everyone, particularly Snape. He and I were friends, but then one day when he was being pranked by James, I told James to stop it. Snape called me a mudblood, which means a muggle-born witch or wizard. It is a term of discrimination, used by those who believe that they are superior and that muggle-borns have dirty blood. I never talked to Snape again, no matter how many times he apologised.

"I still despised James, but then one evening when I was Head-Girl, I was patrolling the castle when Snape cornered me, saying that he loved me and that he was really sorry. I tried to get away, but he held on tighter. I called out for help, and James who was the Head-Boy, came to my rescue. He jinxed Snape and comforted me. He and I started to talk more, and he didn't prank _as_ much, and we started dating not long after, something that James had been asking for since our third year!" Lily giggled at that and then continued on with her story. "I fell in love, and I discovered that his pranking and mischievous side and his cockiness, was only the exterior, and I found that inside, he was a caring, generous and a lovely human being. We were engaged a few months after graduation, and married six months after that. A year later, I became pregnant with Harry, and he was born at the end of July. However, a prophecy had been made. In these times, a dark wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort spread fear throughout our world. They were trying times. The basic gist of the prophecy was that a child would be born to the couple who had thrice defied Voldemort at the end of July, and this child would have the power that the dark lord knows not. Voldemort would mark this child as his equal, and neither can live while the other survives. Which means that no matter what, it," Lily faltered.

"Oh you poor dear!" cried Ashlee, as she realised the meaning.

"It will always come down to Harry and Voldemort, and one will have to kill the other." Lily started to cry. James heard her and immediately came out to calm his wife down. There was not much that could make Lily cry. The only things that could were losing her sister, losing him, or losing Harry, and James was positive that she had been talking about the first prophecy.

"Shh, Lily it's alright. Remember the second prophecy. Remember that it is probably him."

"Second prophecy?" inquired Ashlee, while Robert stood there dumbfounded and confused.

"Yes, another prophecy was made years ago. I discovered while researching Merlin, and it was weird because when I asked some of my friends what they thought of it, all they could see was a blank page. I showed James and he could see it fine. The prophecy said this:

"_In the time of darkness where the Dark Lord reigns,_

_Six children will be born._

_These children will be the heirs of the six most powerful magical beings_

_this world has ever known._

_When each has discovered the other, they will show a mark,_

_And with the showing of this mark, their predecessor will appear soon after._

_They will be taught in the ways of old and new,_

_And they will become the new Warriors of the Past."_

There was silence throughout the house as the adults comprehended it, then slowly they looked over at the two children. Lily and Ashlee got up and went to their children and lifted them up. As if understanding that they weren't going to be separated, Harry and Hermione allowed their mothers to pick them up and examine them for a mark. There, under their shirts on the small of their backs, was a mark. The exact same mark. It was the character of the Chinese Phoenix. They took the children back to Robert and James and showed them the marks.

"But, what, huh?" asked Robert, still trying to comprehend all that was happening.

"This means that Harry and Hermione are two heirs from the prophecy!" exclaimed Lily. "This proves it. They just happened to see each other and now this mark appeared. Soon, their predecessors will be arriving to teach them."

"But, who are they? Whose heirs are they?" asked Ashlee, looking around the room for answers.

"We can't be sure, but I'm guessing that the most powerful wizards and witches known to us from history would be Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, the Hogwarts founders."

"That's four, but who could the other two be?" asked James, thinking.

"Well, Merlin would be one, because he is still being mentioned now, in both the Wizarding and the Muggle worlds. But for the last one, I don't know. It could be anyone." Lily was getting anxious. She just had to know who this last one could be, because it had everything to do with her little boy's life.

"Tell me, if you don't mind me asking," enquired Ashlee, "you told us about the scar on Harry's forehead, but what about the scar on his hand?"

"Well, we believed that if Voldemort was to attack and go to kill Harry, we have to be prepares, especially if we were to be killed in the process." replied Lily. "If he did survive, we wanted him to always know what it feels like to have his parents love. So we researched an old, forgotten, and special ritual. We had made sure that it was safe, and then we performed it. It transfers the feeling of love that we as parents have for him. That is probably why he had survived when a small part of the curse hit him."

"Well," began James, "we shouldn't dwell on it, so maybe we should go house hunting?"

"Yes, that would be good. Than Merlin we have magical VISA's!" Lily said.

"What does that mean?" asked Ashlee.

"It means that with a magical VISA, we don't need to go through the long process of applying for a muggle one. Whatever country we're in, we have a VISA, in case we decide to stay there. Its because a lot of wizards don't know what a VISA is, let alone how to apply for one. It just makes moving a little easier.

"Oh ok, I guess that makes sense. So if you do buy a house, are you going to be the Coopers or the Potters?"

"We might just use Cooper as our surname but stay as James, Lily and Harry. We'll just 'unofficially' change our names with a flick of a wand, and we will know be known as James, Lily and Harry Cooper.

"That's a good idea, dear." said James. "Now why don't we go look for our new home?"

"We know where the real estate agents are, and we have been living here for a few years, so we know our way around the town. We can drive you around."

"Oh my, the car James! We left it parked at the shops."

"So we did. Well, we shall just have to get a lift down or walk down and then we will just follow Robert and Ashlee around."

"Excellent idea, James!" cried Robert, who had been watching this long exchange take place in silence.

So it had been decided that they will just have to wait and see if any predecessors decided to visit, but for now, they would just get settled into their new life.

------------------

"So, do they seem like worthy heirs, Brionne?"

"Oh yes indeed, definitely worthy of our powers and skills."

"When should we show ourselves?"

"Not to long, let us just allow them to get used to all this first. We don't want to put them, especially the Grangers, into a shock overload."

"True, true. So we just keep observing for now?"

"Yes, and maybe a little nudge or two towards their fellow warriors."

"Of course, Brionne. You always seem to know what to do."

"Yes, Myrddin. And that is why you love me."

* * *

**Well, thats that! Please review. I wish for reviews. And maybe next time I won't be so kind. So, click the little button below that says Submit Review; GO!**

**If you wish to see what the Chinese Phoenix looks like, please see my bio.**

**Until next time, ADIOS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A bit too eager to out this chapter up! WOW!! 12 responses in 1 day! You guys sure know how to make my day. I pratically squealed with delight!**

(This is a slight edit of my previous Chapter 6, I added in a oath of secrecy when they were in Gringotts, so thankyou to that kind reviewer)

**DISCLAIMER: (See previous chapters) You should all know my views on reality and virtual reality, so I doubt you need a reminder, but just for the record, I do not own Harry Potter or his friends and family.**

**

* * *

**

"It's perfect!" cried Lily in joy.

"I agree! How much is it?" asked James.

"Like I said before, Mr Cooper, this one is $310 000," replied the agent.

"Great, we can buy it Lily!"

"Can you imagine what it would be like to watch the footy James?" asked Robert. The Grangers had driven them because their car had to be returned to the hire place.

"Damn right Bert!" then James whispered quietly, "and I know the perfect spell so we can watch a Quidditch match or two."

"Really? That's awesome. Can't wait to see an actual Quidditch match!"

Meanwhile, Lily and Ashlee were discussing the possibilities.

"It's excellent! Perfect for the kids," said Lily.

"Oh yes, especially when we find the 'others'," Ashlee whispered.

"You're right. Well, I guess we'll definitely buy it!"

James and Lily were at the muggle bank to discuss finances.

"So, Mr and Mrs Cooper, how will you be purchasing it?" asked their advisor.

"Well, our finances are in a bit of a muddle at the moment. We recently lost everything in a bad house fire back in England, the day before we were flying out. Everything was packed and everything was booked and organised, and we decided that we'll just replace everything when we move over to Australia, because it had been booked for nearly a year. We had just enough time to see our old advisor to just confirm that we would still be moving. We'll contact him soon in order to transfer our pounds into dollars into one of your accounts."

"Excellent! Well, we'll just leave this under offer for you and once it has all been transferred, you will then be able to fully purchase it."

"Excellent! We'll get back to you in a few days."

"Great! I'll see you then."

That night, James was thinking, hard. It was confusing for him. How were they meant to contact Gringotts? He decided to voice his thoughts to Lily, who was reading nearby.

'Lily?"

"Hmm…"

"I was wondering about how we are meant to contact Gringotts."

"Oh, well that is quite easy. We floo Griphook from the nearest branch."

"How? We don't have a fireplace, especially one connected to the floo network."

"Well, now that we are 'officially' or 'unofficially' called the Cooper's, it means that we can risk a few visits to a magical community."

"There is one nearby?"

"Of course!"

"Oh, umm, okay?"

"It's a nearby town about a half hour drive from here. It's called, well it's not exactly a town on a muggle map, because, like Hosmeade, it's an entire Wizarding community, but it's called Sunset Village. The only thing though is it is larger than even Diagon Alley."

"Okay, so are we going there and are going to go to Gringotts here and, hang on, why didn't we just go through our finances and our purchasing with them?"

"Oh, well, I thought that maybe we should have a muggle account, but only transfer about half to the account, and leave the other half as galleons. Then, when if we do get jobs the money can be put in our new account, and we can easily 'transfer' some of that back into our Gringotts account. Got it?"

"No."

"Good!" she laughed.

The next day, the Coopers and the Grangers went to Sunset Village. It really was larger than Diagon Alley. There were at least three different menageries, five apothecaries, three book stores, one shop completely dedicated to astronomy, another to divination, and a very large shop for wands and ANOTHER (smaller) for custom wands. That, of course, was more expensive, so people generally went to Esposito's. There was even a small day care and primary school, so those with parents who worked, were old enough to learn magic, but still too young to attend a boarding school like Hogwarts or, in this case, the Australian Academy of Magic and Sorcery. And there, just like England, was Gringotts, in all its marble glory for everyone to see. Inside, there were many goblins wandering around to different clients, to different desks, or to the each other. The Coopers went up to the nearest empty desk, while the Grangers plus Harry went to the magical version of "Toys R Us".

"May I help you?" asked the goblin.

"Yes, my family and I have just moved from England. We wish to transfer half of our vault there to a new muggle one, in dollars of course. We plan to spend a lot of time in the muggle community, and can not spend all our time going backwards and forwards to the Village."

"Hmm…I see your predicament. Let me show you to our foreign affairs office."

"Thank you very much."

They were lead down a long, large hallway, and reached a set of double doors with "Foreign Affairs Office" elegantly written on a gold plaque on them. Inside was not what they were expecting. There were many different cubicles, all individually sound proof, and all the goblins were dressed in their counties 'cultural clothes', in other words, not just formal suits. America had some jeans on, and large jersey and even some Converses! France was wearing the classic beret, as well as some hip and stylish clothes that actually suited the female goblin. And there in the corner was England, in all of it's old and traditional style of black pants, tight black shirts and vests, and buckle shoes. Oh yes, they were feeling right at home.

"Brujkar, these are some people who are from England."

"Ahh, thank you Tohmpt, that is appreciated. I shall take it from here," replied the goblin named Brujkar.

"Very well," and Tohmpt walked away, out the doors, and the Coopers were left to discuss their finances and situation again.

"So," began Brujkar, "how can I help you?"

Lily decided to begin, but just give him the short version.

"First, is everything that we talk about absolutely secure? I mean that no one, NO ONE, can know about what we say."

"Of course, but may I know your names?"

"I shall tell you in a moment." At this statement, Brujkar raised his eyebrows in question.

"First, may we please swear an oath to our secrecy, because if someone finds out, we could die."

"Of course, ma'am. We goblins already have high security and privacy measures, but if asked, we can sign the oath of secrecy, similar to the Fidelius Charm."

"That's great! May we sign it?"

"Definitely." Brujkar retrieved some papers and signed it. "Please sign here ma'am, and you sir please sign here." After the necessary lines were filled out, Brujkar whispered an incantation in Gobbledegook.

"There you are sir, ma'am. Now whatever you say to me will be kept in complete silence and no one will here or know a thing about this conversation. So please, start your story."

"Thank you. Do you know of an evil wizard named Voldemort?"

"I know a little about him, and the terror he has caused back in England. I also know that he has dis…appe…ared…" he had trailed off, as confusion and then understanding graced his face. "So you would be Mr and Mrs Potter, then?" he continued with their reluctant nod. "Where is young Harry?"

"He is with some friends of ours. Actually, that is one of the things we have come to discuss with you. After Voldemort attacked, he petrified my husband and I, forcing us to watch him kill Harry. What he didn't know is that we had researched a long, old, and almost forgotten ritual. We decided to try it. The name we do not know, but what happened is that we transferred our feeling of love for him into his blood. Because the killing curse is cast on the feeling of hatred and Voldemort was the most evil wizard for our time, and because of a prophecy to do with Harry, we thought that we should do this ritual. The only thing that evil and hatred can not touch is love, which is why we performed the ritual. But it seems that what happened that night was more than just the ritual."

"What exactly do you mean, Mrs Potter?"

"Well, the one and only reason we performed the ritual was so nothing evil could touch him. And it did its job, but not in the way that the book said. It said that the person it was performed on wouldn't have to do anything, because it is an automatic defence. However, that night, Harry raised his hand where we performed the ritual, there is a scar there, and as Voldemort cast the curse to e-end Harry's li-li-life, a white light erupted from his hand and sliced up the curse. It was a fraction of a second to slow, and a bit of the curse hit Harry, which is where the ritual came into play. Now, Harry has a constant reminder of that night. On his forehead is cursed scar shaped as a bolt of lightning."

"That is most intriguing, Mrs Potter. Please tell me more about this power."

"The scar on his hand. I have been working on a theory and I believe that Harry was using it the same way we use wands, by focusing magic. The scar, although part of the ritual is sort of like a convenient outlet for his magic, except that instead of the magic forming into a spell, it was like pure, raw magic. It was a really awe-inspiring sight to see. The killing curse rebounded onto Voldemort. We believe that his body at least is dead, because the spells that he cast on us dissipated."

A lot of this was news to James. He would've been annoyed if it weren't for two facts. One, she had done this so many times that he wasn't offended anymore; and two, there were more important cards on the table."

"But, so much power in a one year old?" asked a disbelieving Brujkar.

"That's something else. When I was researching the ritual and Hogwarts, because I knew I wanted my children to be completely safe, I came across a book called 'Powerful Witches and Wizards'. I don't know what it was, but it was a strange feeling inside me when I found that book. I read it cover to cover, and at the back were a few blank pages. Then, on the last page was a prophecy.

"_In the time of darkness where the Dark Lord reigns,_

_Six children will be born._

_These children will be the heirs of the six most powerful magical beings_

_this world has ever known._

_When each has discovered the other, they will show a mark,_

_And with the showing of this mark, their predecessor will appear soon after._

_They will be taught in the ways of old and new,_

_And they will become the new Warriors of the Past."_

"The weird thing is only James and I got the feeling or urge to read the book, and we could only read the prophecy. We showed our friends the page and we could read it, but they couldn't. It was if that only those who were involved in the prophecy could read it."

"Go on."

"Harry and another little girl who helped to confirm it, are heirs. When we came to Harvey for a visit, we were sitting in a café when the girl and her parents walked past. The children just stared at each other, and then they got out of our arms and walked to each other. They held hands, and a light appeared around them, as the mark of the Chinese Phoenix appeared on their backs."

Brujkar was speechless, and that didn't happen often. He got himself back on track. "So what was it that you originally came in here for?"

"Oh! That was because we want to transfer half of our vault into Australian Dollars and put it into a muggle bank account."

"That can be easily arranged. Just sign here, note down your vault number and place a few drops of blood next to your names."

Once the form was completed, it was sent to Griphook (via a new goblin invention) and 10 mins later, the reply came.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that half of your vault (exactly 463 289 galleons, 600 sickles and 360 knuts, or a complete total of 463 325 galleons and 12 knuts) has been allowed to be transferred to a muggle account at Bendigo Bank, Harvey, Western Australia, 6220. We have procedures for Wizarding to Muggle bank accounts, so to be able to successfully transfer it, you must sign the necessary papers here and at Bendigo, then send those papers to me to sign while they sign Gringotts. Once it has been successfully transferred, you will have a grand total of 5 244 839.28 Australian Dollars._

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook_

"Wow!" James said in reply to the letter. "5 million dollars!"

Lily, who actually realised how much it was worth, just sat there with the letter in her hands and her mouth wide open. Brujkar cleared his throat. "Might I suggest you take these papers to your bank?"

Lily regained use of her mouth. "Oh, yes of course. We shall do it later today. Good day."

"Good day, Mr and Mrs Cooper," Brujkar said with a wink.

With that, Lily dragged her husband out of Gringotts and onto the main street, to meet up with the Grangers and Harry.

Later that day, true to their word, Lily and James headed back down to the Muggle bank.

"Hmm…this all seems to be in order. Here are the papers, please sign here," he put a cross on the line, "here," another cross, "and here." and another cross. Lily and James signed it. "Now, all you need to do is fax this to your bank and get your advisor to sign it here." Yet another cross was marked.

Two days later, everything was sorted. The money had been transferred, the Cooper's were now the richest clienteles at the bank, and they were able to but their house. It was on 1010 Richardson Road. A house had already been built on it. The old couple couldn't afford the time and money to upkeep the 30 acre property, and their children didn't want it. The house was a two story, with a wine cellar/basement and an attic. 5 large bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, and open plan living, it was a very nice country house. All they had to do now was to buy furniture, and put up the Fidelius Charm (Lily had cast it before).

-------------

"When are we going to present ourselves?"

"Soon, soon, they must find the others in the next few weeks, then we shall present ourselves."

"Why, Brionne?"

"We have to allow them time to find each other, Merlin. We can only push them so far. It is amazing that Harry and Hermione found each other as it is. We are lucky that the others are not that far away."

* * *

Well, this is my longest chap by far! Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou to everyone who responded to the last chapter. It really makes my day! Sorry for the slight wait. I've been sick and busy and have finally decided what direction this story is going to take! I've also finally found the patience to sit down and actually write, I haven't been in the mood lately. But I'm back!**

**This chapter is sort of a filler, it goes back to the night of the attack.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do you see anyone around here with the name of J.K. Rowling, because she is the rightful owner of Harry Potter and all of his friends! No? Well, then I rest my case.**

* * *

Chapter 7 

He was running. He had a bad feeling. Something was wrong, and he was pretty sure he knew who to blame. He stopped outside a semi-destroyed house.

"No!" he cried, dropping to his knees. Sirius Black was outside the house of his best friend and brother in all but blood, James Potter. "Why?!"

"I'm afraid of the worst, Mr Black," came a tired and slightly…suspicious voice. Sirius looked up into the twinkling yet calculating blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"What?"

"I'm afraid that there is no sign of the Potters."

"What! So they could be dead?"

"Why, Sirius? Why did you sell out the Potters?"

"I-WHAT!! You think _I_ sold out Lily and James? To Voldemort? I would never!"

"Of course I think that. You were their secret-keeper, were you not?"

"NO! I figured that I would, _obviously_, be the secret-keeper, so thinking of the safety and well-being, I convinced them to change to Peter. That little rat outed them, not me!"

"Mr Black, that is very…convenient."

"You don't believe me? James was like my brother. His family was my family! Why in Merlin's name would I lead him to his death?"

"That is the question only you can answer."

"I don't believe this! Goodbye Albus." Sirius apparated away before Albus could blink an euelid. He twinkles immediately left his eyes since they were no longer needed.

He was running. He had a bad feeling. Something was wrong, and he was pretty sure he knew who to blame. He stopped outside a semi-destroyed house.

'No!' he cried out in his mind, dropping to his knees. Peter Pettigrew was outside the house of his ex-best friend, James Potter. 'Why?!'

There was no life around, except for two men arguing, and the dark mark wasn't there, which meant that wither his master couldn't reach his wand, or worse. Slowly, still in his animagus formm he snuck past Sirius and Albus and entered the hoses, went up the stairs and slowly, entered Harry's nursery. On the ground, underneath some rubble was a black robe with green and silver piping and the Slytherin symbol, and a wand with a 'bone' on the end, his masters things. Still crouching, he grew into a human, grabbed the respected items, shrunk down again and fled.

They were in an alleyway. He was running away, and he was running after the rat. He knew that the best defence was the best offence, so he turned around, coming to halt and yelled.

"Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?"

"Why you little rat, don't go blaming this on me! This is your entire fault!"

"You were their secret-keeper, Sirius. We thought that you weren't like your family. But we were wrong…"

"Damn right you were wrong. I am nothing like those people who you call family, but they would open their arms to you."

There was an explosion as the wand hidden behind Peter's back set off a reducto curse and in the chaos following, he cut off his finger, showing the only reason why he was put into Gryffindor in the first place. Peter shrunk down into a rat and scurried into the sewer.

"That sneaky little rat!" cried Sirius in frustration. However, he knew that the Aurors would be coming shortly, so he too shrunk into his animagus form of a black dog and ran under a dumpster, all undercover of the dust and rubble. There was no way he could possibly catch Peter now, and there was no way in the name of Merlin that he was going to get blamed for this! A few minutes later, several distinct pop's marked the arrival of the Aurors, and he could here them walking around. They had heard from witnesses and obviously Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew had been here. (AN/ 1) A head appeared in the crevice of the dumpster and ground.

"Hey boss, I found something!"

"What! What is it?" came the reply.

"A stray dog."

"Leave it there, Jones, we don't have time for that! Just examine the area and look for any evidence for Black and Pettigrew."

"Yes, sir."

"Hey boss," came another voice.

"WHAT?!" the boss replied, starting to get impatient.

"I found a FINGER!"

"You found- a FINGER- Mitchell, are you serious?"

"Yes sir, its right here."

Sirius took the opportunity of everyone crowding around the finger of a lying, traitorous rat and scampered. Once he was free of the 'crime scene', he grew and apparated away. He had to tell Moony!"

Remus Lupin was reading. He was reading the Daily Prophet.

**DOUBLE ATTACK AND POTTERS MISSING!**

_**Following the double attacks on the Longbottom and Potter households, the results have left Frank and Alice Longbottom in the permanent ward at St Mungos, their son Neville with a star shaped scar on his arm and the Potter family missing. Both families were under the Fidelius charm, and their secret-keepers betrayed them. Sirius Black and Alex Adams are both in hiding and the Daily Prophet warns our readers to call the Aurors if you see or hear any sign of them. Sirius Black was last seen being confronted by one of James Potter's friends Peter Pettigrew. Now, Black has fled and only the finger of Pettigrew has been found.**_

_**We at the Daily Prophet are unsure as to which family He-Who-Must-Be-Named attacked, but judging on evidence, we believe that Neville Longbottom is the Boy-Who-Lived, our SAVIOR! **__More on pages 3, 4, 5 and 6_

The newspaper was shaking in his pale hands. Gone. James, Lily and Harry. Peter too! Sirius really was as black as his name.

KNOCK, KNOCK, knock-knock…knock-knock-knock………BAM!

That was his knock. All the Marauders had one. He slowly grabbed his wand and walked to the door. There, on the porch was a nervous and slightly paranoid looking Sirius Black. If Remus wasn't so mad, he would've laughed at the situation. He called through the door, catching the attention of Sirius.

"Put your hands on your head, Sirius."

Sirius followed the command, but looked sad. "Not you too, Moony! You should know me better. Why would I betray the only people who I consider family? You _do_ know me."

"What do you mean, Sirius? Weren't you their secret-keeper? And why did you kill Peter?"

"I didn't kill that little rat! All they found was a finger! Come on Moony, I know you. You practically memorized every school book."

"You-you mean that, Peter transformed? He framed you? But why would James make him the secret-keeper? You're his best friend!"

"EXACTLY! Although I don't use it often, my furry friend, I do have a brain. And growing up in that 'house' made me remember some things. One, never use the most obvious person as a secret-keeper. Use a friend, but not a 'well-known' one."

"So, you got James to make Peter the secret-keeper, instead of you?"

"YES! And I hate myself. It took so much to convince them to switch, and to do it on the down low so Voldemort wouldn't hear of it. But it didn't work, because of that little rat!!"

Remus had heard enough. He knew his friend was telling the truth. It all made sense, and he decided that Sirius could stay here with him. If anyone came around, Sirius could transform into Padfoot. They could also spend the time looking for their best friend and family, they were merely in hiding again, and not dead. He opened the door and allowed Sirius to walk past. The door closed, and the two men stood there awkwardly like two school children meeting for the first time.

"I'm so sorry Sirius. I should've known that you wouldn't have done anything to James."

"Thankyou Remus."

* * *

There we go! The seventh chapter. Hope you all liked this little filler. I'm not sure how long I'm going to spend on the next chapter, and whether I'll stay in England or go back to the Potters, I mean, Coopers. Anywho! REVIEW!! (please?) 


	8. UPDATE!

Hey everyone! So very, very sorry about the wait for the next chapter. Currently my life has been giving me major headaches and FanFiction has been playing up for a little while now and only just recently managed to log in. Being in Western Australia means that I've been prepping for my TEE exams (I need to pass 4 exams to get into Uni). The actual studying starts next year and my life will get even more hectic. I guess it doesn't help that I have major writers block at this current time, and that I do not like what I have written, so much that I am considering rewriting it, just so I like it. If you want me to continue ATotOT, or start again without the lame name and a much better plot (trust me, its way better[!!), let me know. And since FF has been mucking up, I may start a new account, so leave your emails if you want, and I'll send you a note when the first chapters posted.

Ok, so I've vented now, sorry for that also.

Till2NiteDoUsPart


End file.
